In the construction of buildings by carpenters, frame walls made out of lumber or other such framing materials are used. The accepted standard and practice in the United States for building walls uses a plurality of vertical parallel studs, spaced 16 inches apart from centerline to centerline. The same principles apply for uniform spacing between floor joists and roof rafters. The system provides a properly-aligned fastening surface for the perimeter edges of 4 foot.times.8 foot sheet rock, plywood, particle board sheets, and other building members.
An object of the present invention is to provide a carpentry building tool that is simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture, has a variety of different sizes, and which provides precise and accurate spacing measurements for studs for both the header and sole plates of a wall frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carpentry building tool that provides precise and accurate spacing for vertical wall studs, sheet rock, floor joists, rafters, decking, and the like.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a carpentry building tool for stud spacing and framing, a template for marking centerlines, a squaring tool, a nail guide, and a marking tool for laying out spaced-apart perpendicular lines.